Phineas and Ferb Theme Song
The lyrics for the title sequence were first heard in "Rollercoaster" and have remained the same through all episodes seen in Season 2, except for the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation episode. Lyrics There's 104 days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe ... Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist, Phineas: Hey! or giving a monkey a shower. Surfing a tidal wave, Creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Candace: Phineas! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us, Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! Season 2 In the Season 2, at the final, the images changes from the Original Pitch are changed to images of Phineas and Ferb in Season 1. In order, these scenes are taken from Leave the Busting to Us!, The Fast and the Phineas, Rollercoaster, Greece Lightning, Out to Launch, Flop Starz, Mom's Birthday and S'Winter. As of the second season episode "Don't Even Blink", when the song gets to the "like maybe" part, Phineas' smile gets broader as the camera zooms in. Prior to that, he has a neutral expression on his face. Also, when Candace plays "Whack a Pest" in the title sequence of season two, you can see the sides of the game board. Winter Vacation For the Christmas special, the lyrics are changed but melody is nearly the same. The video is a pre-release version which showcased just the song; the lyrics below are for the version shown with the episode. Chorus: 'There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it., Phineas: Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Bowling for Soup and Chorus: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down the ski jump tower. Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower. Chorus: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly. Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas Special! Background Information *According to creator Dan Povenmire on the DVD bonus feature "Original Story Pitch" from Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas, the song was originally going to be done by a classical Disney chorus. He and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote the lyrics, but Disney wanted to make the melody more modern. Dan Povenmire sang an approximation of it on the "Original Story Pitch." Povenmire finally got his classical Disney chorus for the Christmas version of the song. *In the Christmas Special theme song, Phineas mentions that they can't all be fun after the lyric, "Or just shoveling snow off the drive!". Throughout the series, they try to have the greatest time of their lives. In "Rollercoaster", Phineas says, "Boredom is something up with which I will not put!". It should be noted that chronologically, this episode takes place during the winter after the summer in which the series is currently in, so this may foreshadow some character development in Phineas. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Phineas tells Xavier and Fred that Bowling for Soup is "before their time." He also might be referring to the fact that the kids that are watching this show are not familiar with the band, as it is somewhat before this show's time. *In the X-Mas episode there's been building a snowman the size of colossus, but it looks a bit different(it has no legs).("That Christmas Feeling") * "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is an extended version of the original theme song, with additional lyrics by Bowling for Soup's Jared Reddick. * Officially registered with Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI), a songwriters union, as "Phineas and Ferb Theme," #9365229. Songwriters *Michael Culross *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Michael Walker *Carl Williams *Martin Olson (Winter Vacation only) *Jon Barry (Winter Vacation only) *Zac Moncrief (Winter Vacation only) External Links * Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan and Swampy sing the theme song at the 7:19 mark of this video. * http://video.ocregister.com/m/27292478/phineas-and-ferb-christmas-vacation-intro.htm The Christmas theme song video is featured here. Category:Songs